Applejack
Applejack is an Earth pony and is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother, Granny Smith; her brother, Big McIntosh; her sister, Apple Bloom; and her dog, Winona. She represents the element of honesty.__TOC__ Production and development Applejack is one of the only two members of the main cast who were part of the original My Little Pony cast in the 1980s animated series, the other member being Spike. While Lauren Faust, the show's developer, intended to use more characters from the first My Little Pony series, Hasbro did not maintain the trademarks to nearly all of the original character names and most names had to be replaced. Faust used the character's G1 color scheme, abandoning the dark red color from the G3 toy line. During the 2012 BroNYcon convention, voice actress Ashleigh Ball cited country singers Miley Cyrus and Dolly Parton as inspiration for Applejack's voice and dialect.Interview with Ashleigh Ball, BroNYcon 2012 - Mentioned at 8:30 in the video. Name Applejack's name and her nickname in Bridle Gossip are both pronounced the same as names of alcoholic beverages. Applejack is a strong alcoholic beverage produced from apples. The nickname Apple Teeny, which was given to Applejack by Spike for her diminutive size caused by the poison joke, is pronounced the same as appletini, an apple-flavored alcoholic cocktail. Applejack became the first pony to have her name abbreviated to her initials in Applebuck Season, where Twilight Sparkle called her "A.J.", a nickname that is repeated by Spike in Boast Busters, Big McIntosh in Winter Wrap Up, by Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup, and again by Pinkie Pie in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Depiction in the series Personality Work ethic , her dog.]] Applejack is a reliable and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. She tackles the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury in Applebuck Season. Big Mac calmly expresses concerns over her intent to harvest hundreds of apple trees by herself, but Applejack snaps at him and his "fancy mathematics", and decides to try it anyway while still making time to help out her friends with various tasks. After she diverts a stampede that was headed toward Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends exult her willingness to help anyone. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking, dangerously exhausts herself, and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. Country mannerisms Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri Ozarks, where there are a great number of apple orchards. Throughout numerous episodes, she refers to her friends as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy, much to Rarity's dismay when they attend a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep and Applejack is about to enter Twilight's library with muddy hooves. Applejack has said in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." Applejack does not take particular offense at Rarity's opinion of the Sisterhooves Social when she says that the competition held at the Apple farm is "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks everything ''is uncouth, but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and better get along with Sweetie Belle, which Rarity gratefully accepts. Applejack dislikes things that are "too girlish", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success, though Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that it was not for her and she deeply missed her home. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack expresses her shock to Twilight through saying her sister is "speakin' in fancy". She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually only removes before sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail" instead of letting it fall loose. Orneriness .]] Though Applejack is normally kind and considerate, she sometimes lacks patience with aggressive or rude behavior and returns it in kind, especially with Rainbow Dash. In Look Before You Sleep, she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover; and in Fall Weather Friends, she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, however, she eventually proves to be the better pony by being the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, making the tension between the residents of Appleloosa and the buffalo worse. Despite the other ponies' lack of patience with Fluttershy in Dragonshy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. She frequently holds back Rainbow Dash by her tail when she is about to do something rash, as exemplified in the episodes: Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Honesty Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Night Mare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse, needing to buck apples. After being corrupted by Discord's influence by hypnosis, Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. When Discord corrupts her and she turns gray, her hat turns gray as well. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but her lies grow more ridiculous and harmful. She is the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. Skills Athleticism Applejack possesses extraordinary athletic abilities. She is both strong and dexterous. She and Dash often argue over who is more athletic, as seen in the Iron Pony Competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their various athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. She is also very skilled with the lasso, demonstrating her rope-work in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her left and right hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee", respectively. Cooking Applejack is described by Pinkie Pie as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. As such, she is shown making several different kinds of foods and desserts, using apples as the main ingredient, and sets up a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. She is very business-minded, using her time at the Grand Galloping Gala to set up the aforementioned concession stand and use the money to benefit her family. In a previous episode, The Ticket Master, Applejack describes to Twilight how she wants to set up a concession stand at the Gala to raise money to fix Granny Smith's hip. In A Canterlot Wedding, she is asked by Princess Celestia to prepare refreshments for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding reception, as well as their wedding cake, and can be seen working in the palace kitchen throughout the episode. Herding She is an accomplished herder, and she is Twilight's first choice when she is looking for a way to herd the Parasprites out of Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. She stops a cow stampede in Applebuck Season with only the help of her herding dog Winona. Applebucking Applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them so as to knock the apples down, takes a large part of Applejack's regular routines because she has lived and worked on Sweet Apple Acres for years. Applejack has perfected her skill at Applebucking to a remarkable level, being able to clear all of the apples out of a tree in a single kick with minimal effort, even being able to carry out the task when partially sleep deprived as seen during Applebuck Season. Her harvesting skills are exceptional, seeing as other ponies, for example the citizens of Appleloosa, need to kick several times and often work in groups to harvest a single apple tree effectively. Musical ability In Swarm of the Century, Pinkie Pie borrows a harmonica from Applejack to help control the parasprite infestation. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the picture montage that occurs during Love is in Bloom shows Applejack playing a fiddle as Apple Fritter and Meadow Song dance. Artistic ability During the wedding, Applejack is seen hammering an ice sculpture in the shape of a heart. History Twilight Sparkle first meets Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when checking up on food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the second episode, when Twilight Sparkle is about to fall off a cliff, Applejack convinces her to let go of her hoof so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can catch her. This action is later explained as representative of Applejack's honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight Sparkle ''why she should let go, and simply asking Twilight Sparkle to trust her, possibly because Twilight Sparkle would have panicked otherwise. Ponyville Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic for Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on mah farm." She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." She is one of several ponies humiliated by Trixie in Boast Busters. Cutie mark In Call of the Cutie, Applejack tells her sister Apple Bloom that she was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. It begins with a young Applejack leaving the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhattan). Once there, however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there, she realizes that she truly belongs there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Other depictions Hasbro.com description Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-Earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Hubworld description Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to Earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- fast! Teacher for a Day description The apple of most farmers' eyes, Applejack is one hard-working pony! Dependable and down-to-Earth, she isn't afraid of jumping in with all hooves and getting the job done! A real problem solver, and incredibly honest, she is the go-to pony for advice. Charming to the core, this country girl is a friend indeed! My Little Pony magazine description *''Playful'' *''Practical'' *''Honest'' Applejack is Ponyville's resident farm gal! Never afraid of getting dirty, she loves to play outside and would never hurt another pony's feelings. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Quotes Gallery :Applejack image gallery See also *Toys and merchandise * *The speculation page for the Apple Family References de:Applejack es:Applejack no:Applejack pl:Applejack sv:Applejack Category:Apple family Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters Category:Featured articles